Getting Along As A Family
by Pricat
Summary: It's a month since the Doofensmirtz family have moved to the surburbs and a lot of change is happening but Love Muffin is up to no good but can Perry and his family stop them?
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's my new Phineas and Ferb fic and I hope that you like.**

**In this, it's a month since the Doofensmirtz family gas moved into the surbubs and family life is getting good but also Perry has taken downtime from the OWCA as he wants to get into family life and Doof is missing him as a partner but it doesn't last as Love Muffin unleash chaos and he's forved into becoming an agent again.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Right now I can see Perry dressed as Darkwing Duck everytime I listen to the theme.**

**Odd huh?**

* * *

It had been an month since the Doofensmirtz family had moved to the surburbs of Danville as Perry was helping Doofensmirtz prepare the grill as they were having a BBQ as it was Summer and were relaxing as Miko was playing on a swing in the garden as Rika and Joel were in a paddling pool splashing and having fun as Doofensmirtz was adjusting to moving here but the turquise furred male saw he was sad as he didn't want to talk about what was bothering him.

He was sad about the fact that Perry had decided to take downtime from being an agent at the OWCA because he wanted to help raise the family he and Kei were about to start.

He knew that he was missed there but right now he was focused on his family as he saw Kei join him as he knew that things in the espionage business were fairly quiet so he knew Monogram wouldn't mind as he knew that Perry had a life besides being Agent P and respected that as he smelt burgers cooking as Doof was trying to flip them but was having trouble as Perry smiled at his partner's goofiness as he decided to help.

"Here let me flip." he said as Doof smiled.

"Sorry I have a lot on my mind.

Working overtime at the OWCA is tough.

Especially since they're training me to fight like you." he said as Perry understood.

He then saw the brown furred male sigh as he had taken an nap and a shower after returning from training at the OWCA but understood as he put a paw on his shoulder as he knew he was still adjusting.

"Hey you'll be great in no time.

Besides I'll be back soon.

Then it'll be like old times." he reassured him.

"Yeah right Perry.

You have your family now.

I know it won't be the same." he answered.

They were quiet as a gentle summer breeze blow through their fur as they saw Kei join him but she knew that he was feeling bad about taking downtime as he sighed as he went to play with Miko as that cheered him up as he saw Doof go inside knowing that he was upset but decided to enjoy the blazing hot summer day as he was playing baseball with his son.

He then began to feel better as he was pitching baseballs as Miko laughed.

He would be turning four in a few weeks time and he was excited as he was jumping up and down as Doofensmirtz smiled seeing him play as it was nearly time to eat as Kei joined them as she knew that he was worried about his choice to leave the OWCA as he wanted to be a good father like he was to Miko as she understood seeing Doof was miserable as she saw Kyra feeding Rika and Joel milk as she saw that the food was ready.

"Perry don't feel bad.

I know that this means a lot to us as a family.

I'm sure he'll get used to it." she reassured him.

He nodded as Doof was eating bratwurst as he sighed knowing he was upset that all this change was happening so fast as he saw him not look at him which made him feel bad as Miko was eating a burger but wondered what was bothering his uncle as he was unaware of the fact his father nd Uncle Doof had fallen out but they weren't showing it.

Doof wiped away a tear with his paw as Perry felt bad.

He hoped it would be okay.

* * *

Later that night Perry was shaken awake by Kei.

"Honey what's wrong?" he said yawning.

"The egg.

It's hatching...." she answered as he was awake now.

He then went to the incubator and brought the egg out as it was beginning to crack as they were anxious as a small turquise furred head poked out of it as a baby platypus was in Perry's arms as brown eyes opened as she and Kei heard it gurgle.

Kei smiled as she stroked her child's fur as it gurgled.

"It's a girl." she said as he smiled broadly.

He couldn't believe that they had another child as they smiled.

They couldn't wait to tell the others later about this.........


	2. Welcoming Tiana to The Family

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to I Love Ferb for her review as it's great that Perry and Kei are having another child as Miko has a sibling to play with.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The next morning Vanessa wondered why Kei was in such a good mood as she was making breakfast as the female platypus was smiling knowing that Perry was tending to their newborn child as he was a good father as he was helping Miko as he was rocking their child back to sleep after feeding her as Kyra was amazed as she heard that the egg had hatched as she was excited as she saw Doof smile as he was excited for Perry and Kei as he was making eggs as it was ironic as platypi offspring were born from eggs as Vanessa and Miko wondered where Perry was as they saw him dressed in an night gown as he looked tired as he was holding something in his arms as they were surprised seeing it was a baby platypus as he smiled feeding her more milk.

"The egg hatched and she came out of it.

It hatched late last night." he said as Vanessa smiled.

He saw Doofensmirtz approach him as he wanted to look at his partner's child as she was beauitful with Perry's big brown eyes and had the same fur as Perry and Kei as he heard her gurgle happily as he held her as Perry smiled seeing this as he knew that she liked him.

"What're you going to call her?" Vanessa asked as Heinz smiled.

"I have an idea for an name." Doofensmirtz suggested as they were curious.

"Go for it." Kyra said.

"How about Tiana?" he asked him.

"That's beauitful Heinz.

It suits her." Perry said.

Heinz then handed him back to Perry as he was surprised hearing that he wasn't angry at him as Miko was wanting to hold his new sister as Vanessa saw that he was excited as she was asleep.

But Doof heard his spy watch go off as he had a feeling Monogram wanted him as he left.

Kyra saw worry in Perry's eyes at this.

* * *

Monogram was relieved seeing Doofensmirtz arrive at the OWCA as he knew that Love Muffin were up to no good as the brown furred male had a feeling that somebody was causing chaos as the man nodded as he gasped seeing that he wanted him to fight Love Muffin as he shivered as he knew he had to do this because it was his job as he left using the hover car as Carl had sensed his worry.

He knew that the brown furred male was okay.

* * *

Perry was wondering why Doofensmirtz was quiet as he'd returned from his mission as the brown furred male went to have a shower as he was still sore from fighting Love Muffin as he knew that he was bothered about something as he then waited until he came out of the shower as Doofensmirtz came out a while later in a dressing gown as he was feeling a little better as Perry noticed wounds on his back as he got his friend to sit down on the couch as he began massaging as the brown furred male blushed a little as he began to feel better as he relaxed and let loose.

"Why were you so irked eariler?" he asked gently.

"I had to fight Love Muffin and they weren't so thrilled learning I was assigned to stop them as they beat me up but I foiled them as Rodney was being a jerk to me." he answered as Perry was silent and in shock.

"I see why you were so freaked as those guys used to be your friends." he said as he agreed.

He then felt sleepy as he was tired from fighting Love Muffin as Perry saw him asleep on the couch as he heard Tiana whimper as he knew that she was hungry as he stroked her fur gently as she giggled a little as he was feeding her.

He then went to his and Kei's room as Kei was happy seeing that her husband was taking care of their second child as he joined her sitting on the bed as he handed Tiana to her as the infant was asleep as she was happy as she told him that he needed to put Miko to bed as Perry left her and Tiana and went to Miko's room as the youngster was jumping on the bed as he was pretending to be an agent like his father as Perry smiled as he caught Miko before he got hurt as the youngster giggled.

"Hey Daddy.

Is it bedtime?" he asked him.

Perry laughed as he heard that as he put him into bed as he was tucking him into bed as he heard the youngster yawn as Perry smiled knowing that he was adjusted to moving here as he knew that Vanessa and Doof weren't happy but Vanessa had adjusted to the move as well as Doof but slowly.

He hoped that Love Muffin wouldn't try to attack the family as that would make him angry.

But later he heard Tiana coughing as this worried him and Kei as they needed to have a doctor look at her as they left for the OWCA as Doof was driving the hover car.


	3. Saving Tiana's Life

**Getting Along As A Family**

A**/N**

**Here's more of the fic.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doofensmirtz saw worry in Perry's brown eyes as he paced the floor outside the room in the hospital as Monogram was examining Tiana along with Carl as the brown furred male understood his friend's worry as he knew that he and Kei were scared about their child as they saw Carl leave the room as they entered as they saw Tiana lying in the bed as she was asleep as Perry noticed she was a little pale but his worry increased as he heard that she'd caught a rare virus and was ill as he was angry as Doof understood as he saw them leave the room for a moment as he knew they were worried as he stroked Tiana's fur as he saw both Kei and Perry leave as Monogram had an idea knowing that giving blood could help Tiana as Doofensmirtz was having the same idea.

"I-I want to help Tiana but doesn't she need blood from a relative like her father?" Heinz asked.

"Yes but you are her godfather.

I know by the look in your eyes that you wish to do this for her and for Perryl." he said.

"Yes, Yes I do." he replied.

"Let's proceed." he replied as Carl prepped the brown furred male for blood transfusion.

He hoped this would work.......

* * *

Vanessa along with Kyra were shocked as Perry told them what was wrong with Tiana.

"Is there anything they can do?" Kyra asked as Perry shook his head.

"We don't know Kyra but I hope they do find a way.

But I know that she'll get better but don't tell Miko." he answered.

They understood as they hoped Tiana would be okay as they went to have breakfast as they hoped that Tiana would recover and be okay as they cared about her a lot.

They had no idea what Doof was going through for his god daughter as they were eating pancakes.

* * *

Later Perry was working on the computer when he heard his spy watch go off as Monogram had told him to come to the OWCA at once as the turquise furred male wondered why as he left hoping it wasn't work related as he got on the scooter and left.......

* * *

Monogram sighed as Doofensmirtz was still asleep as he'd given most of his blood to help Tiana as he was tired from helping and his body hurt from the needles as he was pale as he smiled knowing this was helping as he noticed Tiana was beginning to improve as Perry gasped seeing Doof lying in a bed as he gasped.

"He went through a blood transfusion to help Tiana.

He could've refused but he wanted to help her.

She's responding well but Doof needs to rest as he's still recobering from the transfusion." he told Perry.

The turquise furred male was stunned by what Doof had done as tears were in his eyes as he lifted the brown furred male gently as he left to return home as he knew that he needed to get him something to eat as he hoped things were okay.

* * *

Doof's eyes opened as he found himself in his bed as he had a head ache.

"Oww.......... my head hurts." he whimpered.

Perry then put an ice pack on the brown furred male's forehead as he knew he was low on blood sugar levels as he went to get him a snack as he saw Miko in his room playing as usual as he sighed knowing that he was unaware that his little sister was ill but getting better thanks to his uncle giving her his blood as he smiled.

He then entered the kitchen as he was making a peanut butter sandwich as he also got him soda as he left but Vanessa wondered what was going on as he headed to Doofensmirtz's room as he opened the door softly.

"Hey....... Perry........" Doofensmirtz said weakly.

"Hey yourself.

I'm glad you're awake.

How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Sore, very sore." he answered.

"I know you're sore but you did something very noble by giving Tiana your blood as it shows that you care deeply about our family as you wouldn't have done it if you didn't care about Tiana." he replied stroking his brown fur.

Doofensmirtz smiled as he wasn't in the mood to eat but Perry encouraged him as he ate but was still not himself as he understood but left him to sleep as he would check on him later as he went to see how the others were doing as he saw Miko eating a cookie as he wondered where Tiana was as he decided to lie until Tiana came home as he then saw Doof sleep walking which worried him as he woke him up using milk as the male brown furred male awoke as he wondered what was happening as he took him back to bed........


	4. Deciding What To Do

**Getting Along Aa A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Love Perry and I Love Ferb for their reviews as I appreciate them.**

**The idea about Doof saving Tiana's life was just something I came up with last night as I liked it but I know that Perry is grateful to his friend and partner.**

**I hope that you guys.**

* * *

Kei smiled seeing Doofensmirtz enter the kitchen the next morning looking a little better but still needed to rest after what he'd done for them as Tiana was asleep as Perry had brought her home last night but he was very quiet as he was nervous as he knew that he and Doof hadn't been in a friendly mood but he knew that he had been still adjusting to changes in their family life as he saw the brown furred male shiver as he was still weak as he was still recovering from the transfusion as he was hungry.

"Doof you should still rest.

You're weak from what you went through.

Why did you go through all that?" Perry said as Doof sighed.

"I-I did it for you guys.

You were so happy about Tiana once she was hatched and then when you found out she was ill, you were both upset and I felt like I had to do it because I am her godfather and we were going to get you to do it but I knew it would be too late so I did it but I hope she's okay as I care about her along with you." he explained weakly as Perry understood.

He then heard Tiana cry as Miko screamed for help as Perry saw a giant robot in the house as Doof knew that Love Muffin had sent it as he began fighting it as Miko was keeping Tiana safe but was scared for his father but Perry managed to stop it but was scratched up badly.

"I'm okay guys.

There's nothing an agent like me can handle." he reassured them.

But Kei along with Kyra were nervous as they knew that it had been after Perry and Doof but Perry sighed as he went to take a shower as he sighed as Doofensmirtz wondered what was going on.

He was nervous knowing that the giant robot had been after him but knew that Perry was nervous as he knew he would need to make up his mind about whether or not to return to the OWCA as he knew that this was too big for just Doof to handle on his own as he went to find Perry as he was nursing Tiana as she was sucking his thumb as the brown furred male smiled as he was on the couch as he was happy she was alive as he knew she was still recovering from the virus as she was drinking milk.

"_Aww...... she's so cute._

_The pain is worth it just to see her alive._

_I hope Perry is okay as it's not his fault that robot attacked but he needs to relax."_ he thought.

He then heard footsteps as Perry entered the room as he was out of the shower as he smiled seeing Doofensmirtz nursing Tiana as he knew like with Miko, he had a bond with Tiana as he saw his second born was asleep in his friend's brown furred arms.

"H-Hey Perry.

Kei had to go to the store and asked me to look after Tiana but she's so adorable like Miko was at her age but how're you?

You look pretty shaken from the attack." he said as Perry nodded in reply as he'd blocked the worst case imaginable out of his mind as Doof saw tears fall from his eyes as he knew that his friend was nervous about his choice to return to the OWCA but he knew that pressure was not a good thing on anybody not even him.

"It's okay.

I know you'll do whatever you think is right." he reassured him.

The turquise furred male nodded as he knew that if he didn't return to being an agent, things could get worse and he couldn't bear anything to happen to the family.

He then got himself a snack as the brown furred male was worried for him as he remembered the bad dream he'd had as it was about Kei but he didn't want to think about it as Perry wondered what was bothering him.

"I-I'm fine Perry." he reassured him.

The turquise furred male sighed as he had a feeling that something was bugging him but decided not to ask as he knew it was probably personal to him as he sighed as he heard Miko wake up from his nap.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Perry sighed as he was in the garden sitting in the hammock as he was gazing at the stars in the night sky.

He was thinking about deciding whether or not to return to the OWCA as he knew that Love Muffin had gotten stronger and were too tough for Doofensmirtz to handle alone as he heard footsteps as Kei joined him as she had put Tiana and Miko to bed for him with the help of Doofensmirtz and Kyra as he was silent.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked her.

Kei sighed hearing that from her husband as she knew all he wanted was for their family to be safe and the only way he could do that was if he was an agent again as he knew what he had to do.

He waited until they were asleep before leaving the house........


	5. Going Against The Rules

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and I hope that Perry decides to return to the OWCA as they need him plus he has to stop Love Muffin from taking over the Tri-State Area.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Perry sighed as he was in the hover car as he was heading to the OWCA as he knew that this was hard as he knew that it would mean being away from his family but it also meant stopping Love Muffin from taking over the Tri-State Area as he hoped that his family was okay as he arrived at the OWCA but he was anxious as he entered as he went to train as training would help him make up his mind as he didn't know that Carl was watching him as he knew that Monogram was also watching as they knew that Doofensmirtz wasn't at the level yet to take Love Muffin on full time as they saw him sigh as they left him alone as Kass watched him silently as she felt bad.

She knew that he was very quiet about this as he was like a brother to her as he had taught her a few basic skills as she had decided to join him as he was doing some judo as he smiled seeing her there.

"Hey Kass what's going on?" he asked her.

"Worried about you Perry.

You haven't been around since Monogram told you about downtime but I missed you along with Carl as Khaka and Jari are causing chaos in the Tri-State Area.

Plus Doofensmirtz isn't the same compared to you in fighting." she said.

Perry smiled as he heard that knowing that his partner was aloof and needed a lot of work to become a great agent but he felt bad knowing that things had gotten worse as he knew that Doof had been trying his best but was finding it hard as he sighed as sweat dropped from his body as he saw Carl join them as they were in the main building as he knew that Perry was trying to decide as he sighed as they heard alarms go off as he gasped seeing that Kei had been taken by Love Muffin.

"Don't worry we'll get her back.

We know how important she is to you." Monogram heard Carl say.

But Perry wasn't about to sit back and let this happen as he activated the hover car as Carl was surprised along with Monogram who was a little upset but understood that he had to do this.

He then saw Kass go after him as he was worried about his daughter.

* * *

Kei struggled as she was in a cage in Love Muffin's lair as Rodney cackled.

Now Doofensmirtz was gone, he was now the new leader of Love Muffin and planned to take over as he smiled knowing that Doofensmirtz was powerless to stop them and knew that Perry wouldn't help but the female platypus had faith that somebody would come as she saw somebody crash through the window as it was Perry as the members of Love Muffin were angry as the male platypus got her out of there while taking care of them as he left in the hover car as the lair exploded.

He saw Monogram was angry as he saw Kass hug him as she was tired as she'd kicked butt as Perry returned with Kei to the house but Doof noticed he was quiet as he went to check on him.........


	6. Needing To Be With Kei

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

**I am still working on this as I like it and tempted to write another Perry/Doof fic after watching Quantum Boogaloo and I was sad that Perry got hurt because Candance busted Phineas and Ferb on that first day of summer.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry then was woken as he realised it was five in the afternoon as he remembered that he'd rescued Kei from Love Muffin as he was nervous as he knew she'd been injured by those jerks as he was worried about her as she was in a coma and he felt terrible about her as he got up as he saw Miko running around playing with Doof as Tiana was asleep along with Rika and Joel as he was enjoying playing with his nephew as he saw that Perry was awake as he decided that he didn't know about Kei being in hospital as he had decided that he should know about this.

He then saw sadness in his brown eyes as he left to cool down as he was sitting in the hammock in the garden as he needed to be away from the family as he saw Doof join him as he knew that he was bothered by what had happened to Kei as he sat by his side as he knew that he needed to relax as he knew that he'd just returned to the agency after a montyh of downtime and this had happened but he knew Kei would be okay as she was tough like her husband as Perry nodded as he drank coffee to help him wake up as he was still tired but Doof understood as he knew that Perry and him had been on edge because of Love Muffin but they knew that they needed a vacation and knew that Monogram would never allow it as he sighed knowing they needed to rest as he heard Tiana wake up as Perry went to tend to his second born as Kei wasn't around as she was still recovering from being kidnapped by Love Muffin as he gave her milk.

"Hey it's okay Tiana.

Mommy will be back soon." he assured her.

Doof smiled as he knew that the dream he had wouldn't come true as Miko was drawing but he was nervous about his mother as he knew that bad guys had captured her but knew she'd be okay as he was playing with Rika and Joel as then saw that Perry's boss was calling him as his father was leaving using the jet pack as Doof was quiet wondering what Monogram wanted as he saw that the rest of his family were worried about Perry as they knew he was trying to be strong but was sad inside and hiding it as Vanessa understood as she knew that her uncle was upset as she knew that Kei would get better as Perry nodded as he hoped that was true.

She and Kyra then went tomake dinner as they saw Doof help as they knew he was worried about Perry but didn't want to talk about it in front of the kids as it would upset them as they agreed as they had a feeling Perry was imagining the worst thing happening as they knew he was worried about being a single father as they were making pasta as the brown furred male smiled as the pasta reminded him of worms which was something that was part of the platypi diet as Vanessa was a little grossed out.

"Dad that's so gross!" she commented as Kyra laughed lightly.

She agreed with her step daughter in a way but was worried about what was happening as she knew that Perry needed their help as they heard his spy watch go off as the turquise furred male looked worried as he had a feeling it was about Kei as he left using the jet pack as he sighed.

Doof hoped his friend would be okay.

* * *

Perry was stunned as he heard from Monogram that Kei was being sent to a hospital in the Quad-State Area as Monogram sensed he was upset but the turquise furred male was trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal but was doing a lousy job of it as he sighed leaving the OWCA as he returned to his home but Vanessa and the others wondered why he was so moody and not himself as he was upset about Kei being moved to the Quad-State Area as he knew he wouldn't be able to visit her as Doof saw him gointo his room and lock the door as he sensed he was upset about something and would talk to him later as Miko was wondering what was going on.

"Don't worry Miko.

Your uncle will talk to him and things will be good." Kyra said reassuingly.

The youngster then went to his room but sat down at his desk and took out a fresh piece of paper as he began to draw a picture of his father and mother along with him fighting a bad guy that had Tiana in his clutches as he didn't understand why his father was upset about something but hoped he'd be okay as he wanted him to be happy again and play with him.

He sighed as he heard it was time for dinner as he left the room but hoped things were okay as he joined his family for dinner as they were laughing at Rika and Joel along with Tiana for being messy while eating but Doof noticed that Miko was quiet knowing that Perry being upset bothered the youngster as he needed to talk to him.

But he saw the picture his nephew was working on and smiled as he knew Miko was trying to cheer his father up as he decided to let Miko do it as he knew it worked but he saw Perry leave the room with red rims as he went inside seeing he'd trashed the room as he was stunned but knew that he was expressing his anger as he cleaned the mess up but sighed as Perry returned drinking coffee as he saw the brown furred male as he needed to talk.

"I-I need to tell you something.

Kei is being sent to a hospital in the Quad-State Area which means I can't visit her but I need to be there by her side until she's better and I decided you should look after Miko and Tiana for me as this mess is making me a lousy father right?" he said to him.

Doof gasped hearing this.

"You're wrong.

Miko thinks the world of you.

He's worried about you." he answered.

Perry then left to tuck his kids into bed but afterwards he ran into the night as Doof was sad seeing he was headed for the Quad-State Area but knew things would get better once Kei was better or so he hoped.........


	7. Promise To Take Care of The Family

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to I Love Ferb and I Luf Perry for their reviews as they were awesome and I know that Perry's an awesome father but he has a lot on his plate like trying to raise his kids on his own along with trying to help Doof stop Love Muffin but I know he'll return once Kei is better.**

* * *

Doofensmirtz felt angry as he knew that Perry was gone as he heard Miko wake up as he knew that the platypus youngster would be wondering where his father was and he didn't want to upset him as he needed to tell a lie because it was better than the truth as he saw the youngster look around as the brown furred male sighed.

"You're looking for your father, right?" he asked as Miko nodded.

"H-He went on animportant mission to stop some really nasty people from taking over but once they're taken care of, he'll be back." he lied.

Miko smiled in relief as he was glad his father hadn't left because of him.

Doof watched as he helped him make breakfast and was feeling better as he'd drawn something for his father and had shown it to his uncle and Doof had told him that it was a cool picture and knew Perry would love it as he loved his son's drawings as he used them to make him feel better when he was down as he felt good as he saw Vanessa enter as she'd heard what her uncle had told her father and felt bad for him as Miko didn't know about it as she knew he'd made up something so that Miko wouldn't be upset as he was turning four in a few weeks and would be starting kindergarten soon at the OWCA with other kids like him as she saw her Dad make coffee as he saw her help Miko.

He smiled sadly knowing that she knew what was going on but didn't tell her little brother as he had been wooried about his Dad and was also worried about his mother as they didn't know he sort of knew that his mother was in hospital.

"Dad you okay?" she asked softly.

Doof nodded in reply as he was feeling lousy as he knew that Perry had left them as anger boiled in his heart because he thought the turquise furred male was his friend as Vanessa knew it wasn't Perry's fault that he left to help Kei as she knew he would do the same if Kyra was ill as he nodded knowing that he was just feeling blue as she knew that he needed to be cheered up.

She then saw him go into the garden as she sighed seeing Kyra.

She knew that he was worried about Perry as he nodded as he sighed knowing that his friend was stressed as he was trying to be an agent again and trying to support Kei in her hour of need as he drank coffee.

He hoped Perry would be okay.......

* * *

Kei was stunned seeing Perry by her bedside as she'd woken up in the hospital.

The turquise furred male hugged her as he'd been worried about her as she wondered where Miko and Tiana were as he sighed.

"I didn't bring them as I needed to help you and this would upset them but don't worry, Doof and Kyra are taking care of them for me but why're you so sad?" he answered as he saw sadness in her eyes as she stroked his paw.

"I know but don't worry about me.

I need you to take care of our kids and not worry about me.

You know you have a family that'll care about you." she told him.

Perry smiled sadly at this as he nodded seeing Kei asleep as he then decided to return to his family as he hoped that things would be okay as he used the jetpack to fly to the house as he saw Doof in the hammock as he was stunned to see him.

"What're you doing here?" he asked him.

"Kei told me that I should go and look after the kids.

I hope she's okay." he told him.

The brown furred male was relieved that his friend and partner was back as he knew that Miko was happy seeing his father as he hugged him as he felt good as he entered the house as he felt better as he ate breakfast as he smiled seeing Tiana awake as he was golding her as he knew that they were important to him even more than work.

He knew this family needed him and nothing was going to stop him.........


	8. Feeling Sorry

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**More of the story and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**It means a lot to me and I heard a rumour about there being a Phineas and Ferb movie which would be cool.**

* * *

It was late at night and Doof noticed that Perry couldn't sleep as he was in the kitchen sitting at the table using the laptop and drinking coffee as he was very quiet as he missed Kei as he understood as he joined him knowing Tiana would keep them up as she was still an infant as he smiled knowing it was true as he sniffled a little as he understood knowing that he had a lot on his plate as he was a single father now but he along with Kyra and Vanessa would help him.

"You should rest.

We'll take care of things." the brown furred male said.

"I know but I can't fall asleep as I keep worrying about things like Kei along with Miko and Tiana as they need their mother as much as he needed his wife as tears welled up.

He then felt the brown furred male hug him as he knew he would be there for him no matter what as they were good friends as he wiped them away.

"You need a vacation.

Besides I can handle Love Muffin." he said as Perry sighed.

"Thanks but I can do it." he replied as he left.

Doof hoped he'd be okay as he cared about him as he knew that Miko and Tiana needed him too as Perry heard the spy watch go off as he left as Doof was nervous as he followed him in his hover car as he knew his friend wasn't ready to return to agent life yet.

* * *

Later at ten in the morning, Perry awoke in a foggy stupor as he found himself on the couch as he wondered how he'd gotten there and remembered the mission he'd went on last night but it had gone wrong as he winced in fear seeing Doof was injured and it was his fault as Rodney had used his pain to get to him and had hurt Doof while trying to foil him but saw his leg in a cast as he was blinking back tears as Kyra saw he was awake as she wondered what her brother had been doing as she knew he'd been on a mission but he didn't want to talk about it as he knew Monogram would be angry at him as he hung his head.

He then limped to where the brown furred male was as he was lying in a pet bed in a body cast as he felt bad knowing it was because of him as he looked away as he heard Doof open his eyes as he was smiling sadly hearing Perry's footsteps as he was limping back to the couch as he knew Perry was feeling bad but knew it wasn't his fault as he held out his paw but Kyra helped them onto the couch as they looked away from each other as they didn't feel like talking as they were hungry as the brown furred female had made pancakes as they smiled sadly knowing that they loved pancakes as they were eating in silence as Doof knew that he was upset he was hurt but he was upset that Perry had gotten hurt as he'd tried to help but had failed and knew that Monogram wouldn't be happy as he heard the spy watch go off as he actuvated his jet pack and went to the OWCA as he was nervous as he knew that Monogram was angry as he arrived as he hobbled on crutches as he saw Monogram waiting for him as he looked scared.

"Agent P we know what happenned.

Carl and I feel you need time off because you're still not yourself especially after what happened to Kei.

Besides Agent D can handle Love Muffin once he recovers." he said as Perry sighed leaving.

He knew that things were not good as he returned home as Doof was asleep in the hammock as he knew that he'd be okay but the feeling of guilt about him getting hurt annoyed him as he needed to take an nap himself as he was still tired from trying to stop Love Muffin.

He then went upstairs slowly.


	9. Making An New Friend

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story as I'm glad people like as I like this.**

**I hope prople like this and thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Later Perry awoke seeing Miko on the bed covers as he saw that his son was feeling a little lonely and as Tiana and Rika along with Joel were asleep as he wanted somebody to play with as he saw sadness in his father's brown eyes as he was nervous knowing that he was sad as he saw the cast on his father's leg as he wondered what had happened as he needed to tell him as Miko was nervous as he listened to him tell him about Agent P trying to stop Love Muffin but had gotten hurt as he had been wanting to stop them but they'd used what he cared about to hurt him as Miko hugged him as he knew his father couldn't play baseball for a while but had an idea as he found his father's jetpack and decided to go flying.

He hoped Uncle Doof and his father wouldn't be angry about him doing this as he knew that he wasn't allowed to be playing with their spy gear but he was bored and they were recovering so he saw no harm.

He smiled leaving the home as he was flying over Danville and enjoying it as he knew that this was fun as he saw things down below that piqued him as he landed at the park as he had his baseball stuff as he went to play as he saw somebody stare at him as he saw it was a platypus kid with light brown fur unlike his Uncle Doof but she had a bow on her head.

She was in awe at seeing him especially at the fact that he'd came from the sky as Miko was surprised as she was into baseball as he was pitching as she was catching like a pro as he laughed at this.

After a while they were getting tired and sat under a tree as she was curious.

"I'm Maya.

What about you?

How come you can fly?" she asked as he laughed.

"I'm Miko.

I can't really fly but I was using my Dad's jetpack to fly as he and Uncle Doof got hurt because they were stopping bad guys because they're secret agents and always save the world but nobody else knows but because of that, my siblings Tiana, Rika and Joel are still too little to play with as they were sleeping.

So I took a jetpack and left." he told her.

She was in awe hearing him say that as he saw her get up as she wanted him to follow her to the playground as they were playing on the swings as Perry was watching amazed on the spy watch back home as he needed to go after him as he got out of bed and used the jetpack to go to the park but smiled seeing Miko waking up from an nap as he saw that Maya was there but her mother was calling for her.

"I gotta go.

Hasta luega Miko.

It means See you Soon in Spanish." she told him.

He then saw Perry as he ran to him hugging him as he could tell he was worried out of his mind as he saw his son had used his jet pack to go here but wasn't mad as he went home using the hover car as he knew Miko was just looking for somebody to play with and had a feeling he'd found it in that girl he was playing with.

He then listened as Miko was telling him about Maya as he smiled as he was parking the car in the garage as he and Miko got out as they entered the house as Vanessa was relieved along with Doof and Kyra as they hugged him as he giggled as he knew that they were worried about him.

Perry felt pain shoot up his leg as he winced in pain as Miko was scared as he knew that he'd done this as he knew that it wasn't his fault as he reassured him he was okay as Vanessa helped carry him to the couch.

"Thanks Vanessa." he said to her.

"It's okay Uncle Perry." she replied to him.

He then saw Miko go upstairs and to his room as Kyra was worried as she went to see him in his room as he was sitting at his desk drawing as she entered hearing him sniffle as she knew he was upset as she beckoned him to sit beside her on the bed as she saw tears well up in his eyes as she knew he was upset over what happened.

"I-I never meant to hurt Daddy or make his leg worse.

I just wanted to play." he told her crying.

She stroked his forehead as it was calming him down but he was still sad.

"You didn't hurt him Miko.

He was surprised you ran off like that but it's okay.

He knows you wanted to play.

I think it's time you made some friends like at school." she said.

Miko wiped tears away as he remembered Maya as a smile crossed his teal furred face as he had been drawing an new picture on a story he'd made up as he saw her leave the room.

He then smiled as he went back to drawing.

* * *

Perry was wondering what Kyra wanted as she was telling him about Miko starting kindergarten as he knew that his son needed friends as he and Doof were always busy and not able to be with him as he and Doof were listening to this as she knew that as they were Miko's legal guardians, it was their right to do this as he was legally theirs as Perryknew that the OWCA had a kindergarten class and wanted him to go there after his fourth birthday and not be trained as an agent as Doof smiled knowing Miko was perfect for it.

Perry shot him a look after he said that as he needed to think things through as he knew that Kyra was right about this as he felt bad knowing that his son hadn't seen his mother in a long while as he knew she was in the hospital as they had no idea Miko was listening as he was quiet knowing that they were talking about him.

He then left as he heard footsteps as Doof was coming into his nephew's room as he saw Miko lying on his bed.

He knew things were getting better as he stroked his forehead as he felt better as he was proud and happy that he showed signs of being a recruit for the OWCA as he knew that he was struggling as he swallowed down his sadness.

He hoped that things were okay.


	10. Trying To Keep Things Together

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

* * *

Kyra wondered what was bothering her husband as he was very quiet as he wasn't in the mood to sleep as she knew he was worried about Perry but more so about Miko as he wanted his nephew to be a recruit of the OWCA and knew Perry wouldn't be happy if he did that but she saw him limp out of bed as he went to check on Miko as he knew the platypus youngster was probably sleepwalking because he was worried about his parents as he heard footsteps from downstairs as he went down to check it out as he saw Miko in the kitchen as he was asleep and unaware he was in the kitchen as the brown furred male woke him up.

"What're you doing here Uncle Doof?

Why am I in the kitchen?" he asked.

"You were sleepwalking as you were worried about your father." he said.

He scooped the youngster into his arms as he limped upstairs as he entered Miko's room as he put the lamp on as he placed Miko into the bed as he saw sadness in his nephew's eyes.

"Is Daddy still mad at me?" Miko asked him.

Doof understood as he hugged his nephew tight.

"Oh Miko.......

He's not angry at you.

He was surprised that you went off like that as you were just wanting to play.

Your Dad along with your Aunt Kyra and me are thinking of letting you go to school where you get to play with other kids but we know that this would help you feel better as we kind of know things are a little rough for you and your siblings and I know this will help you guys." he reassured him.

Miko nodded as he then put his paws over the lamp as he was doing something he and his Uncle Doof loved to do as they liked using the lamp to make hand shadows as Doof loved doing this as he hadn't made any since he was a teen as he had started making new ones he'd learned by reading a book about hand shadows.

He then heard Miko yawn as he kissed him on the fore head as he saw him fall asleep as he turned on his night light as he left his nephew's room.

Kyra smiled as she saw her husband rejoin her in bed as he was happy seeing that Miko would be okay as he fell asleep.

* * *

Later that morning, Vanessa saw that her father was up as he was sitting at the table.

She wondered where her Uncle Perry was as he'd gone to visit Kei as he needed to be with her as she understood as she helped Kyra with breakfast as she saw Miko run into the room as he was full of energy as she and Doof laughed.

"Good Morning to you too." she said as he returned the greeting.

Doof laughed as he knew that Perry wouldn't be back until later tonight as he was in the Quad-State Area and knew Miko wanted to play as Vanessa knew he would try to go by himself and she didn't want Perry to worry about him.

"How about you play outside for a while?" she said as Miko smiled.

He had decided to build a tree house for himself as they had a few trees in their backyard as he was very skilled at makihng things which Perry didn't know about as he promised Doof he wouldn't build anything after the Beakapus thing but his father wasn't here and he was bored as he remembered his father's owners were good at building things themselves.

He smirked as he was half way through his project as Doof was watching in awe as he knew this was a good thing as he hoped that Perry wouldn't be angry as he heard Vanessa call them for lunch as Miko climbed down from the tree as he ran inside as Kyra wondered what he was doing out there that he was getting so dirty.

"I'm building a fort." Miko said as Doof smiled.

"I know.

I have been watching since you started." he said smiling.

He knew that Miko was feeling better after yesterday.

He watched as he ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and drinking Gatorade which wasn't a good thing knowing it raised Miko's energy levels to hyperactivity and only taking an nap calmed him down as Vanessa saw him run outside after he was finished eating as he wanted to finish the fort as Doof sighed as he knew Perry was going to be angry later.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Miko was still very hyper active from the Gatorade as he was running around and jumping off the couch pretending to parachute like a secret agent as Doof chuckled as Vanessa and Kyra were anxious as they knew they needed to calm him down as they understood as they were trying to catch him so they could put him down for an nap but then Kyra tackled him to the ground as he was complaining as sge didn't want to hurt him but wanted him to calm down as she let him go as he was beginning to get tired as she scooped him up in her arms and went upstairs to his room as she put him down for an nap.

She then went to start on making dinner as she saw Vanessa in the kitchen chopping cucumbers for the salad as she saw her step mother enter as she hoped Miko was okay as she noticed her father was talking to Uncle Perry on the spy watch but the brown furred male looked worried as they wondered what was wrong as he sighed before telling them that Kei was going for an important operation as Doof and Vanessa were feeling bad for him and for Kei.

They hoped she'd be okay as Perry told them he was leaving now and would be back around ten as they understood but hoped he'd be okay as they knew that Perry cared a lot about Kei as they sighed as they made dinner but Doof was very quiet as he hoped Kei would be okay as he knew if anything happened to her, it would hurt Perry.

That was something he didn't want to happen at all..........


	11. Summoning His Courage

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night Perry was in the kitchen as he esd heating up leftovers of dinner as he had gotten back from visiting Kei as he was very tired as he was drinking coffee as it was keeping him awake as he heard footsteps as he saw Doof enter as he saw the turquise furred male as he smiled seeing him as he heard the microwave ping as the leftovers were ready as he used oven mitts to take it out so he wouldn't burn his paws as Doof smiled seeing him eat as he was quiet seeing him eat.

He sighed eating as the brown furred male understood as he knew he was worried about Kei as he was telling him about what had been going on while he was gone visiting Kei as he knew that he cared about her and their family as he smiled hearing about Miko building a fort and a little annoyed about him giving Miko Gatorade as he knew it made him hyper and knew he had taken an nap to calm himself down.

"So when does Kei go for her operation?" he asked him.

"In the morning and I'm anxious.

I can't bear to lose her." he answered as Doof understood.

"Don't worry she'll be fine.

She is strong like you." he reassured him.

Perry smiled as he heard that knowing he was right.

He then coughed slightly as the brown furred male was concerned.

"I'm okay Doof.

Honestly." he assured him.

But the brown furred male wasn't sure as he knew that it was flu season and had a feeling his friend had started to feel buggy as he knew Perry was too proud to admit he wasn't feeling too good as he saw him head upstairs but was nervous as he knew that he was worried as his worry over Kei was making him unwell.

He hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

The next morning Doof was in the kitchen watching TV as he was nervous for Perry as he knew that Kei was going in for her operation as he sighed as he saw Vanessa join him as he saw worry in her eyes as she knew that her Uncle Perry had already left for the Quad-State Area as he knew that he wanted to be there for Kei when she woke up but they decided to not tell Miko but Doof sighed as he knew Miko would be worrying about his father and needed to stop him but they heard the doorbell ring as they saw a female light brown furred platypus there as Doof was curious.

"Hey there I'm Katrina.

My daughter Maya and I moved to the suburbs.

We're your new neighbours.

Tou want to come over later so we can know each other better?" she said.

"Sure Katrina." Doof answered.

"That's great.

I'll see you guys at five." she said leaving.

Doof gasped as he knew that was the motherof Miko's little friend.

He then smiled knowing Miko would be happy.

He then heard Miko run downstairs but slid down the banister as Doof caught him but held him upside down as his tail was near the brown furred male's bill.

"Hey Miko.

I have something to tell you.

You know that little friend you were talking about?

She and her mother moved to the house across the street from us.

We're going there for dinner later." he said as Miko got excited.

He was jumping up and down with excitement as Vanessa was laughing at her little brother's excitement as she went with her father to make breakfast as Miko wanted to help as he put on a chef's hat as Vanessa smiled seeing him trying to flip pancakes as things were getting messy as Doof laughed at his nephew as he was making a mess.

"Come on Miko let's not get too messy.

We need to keep clean for later!" he said as Miko laughed.

Vanessa then helped him clean up his mess.

But later that morning, they saw Perry return as he was nervous as Vanessa had a feeling he was scared about Kei as Doof put a brown furred paw on his shoulder as Perry smiled sadly.

"I went to see Kei eariler but she'll be staying in the hospital for a long while as she needs to get rid of the virus within her." he said.

Doof was stunned hearing this as he knew Perry was worried about his wife.

"Isn't there anything you can do?

To help her come home faster?" he asked.

"T-There is.

I could donate some of my blood and that would help.

But........ I'm scared." he told him.

The brown furred male was stunned hearing that as he knew that nothing scared his friend, not anything he'd ever pulled when they were nemesises but knew that he cared about Kei greatly.

"I know you'll do what's right.

We're going to an new neighbour's place for dinner later.

You're welcome to come." he said as Perry sighed.

"Doof I think I know what I'm going to do today." he said leaving.

The brown furred male smiled knowing too.........


	12. Courage From Within

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doof sighed as he was getting ready as he and the others were getting ready to go to Katrina's place as he knew that Perry was doing something very brave and it wasn't stopping bad guys as he was saving his wife as he heard Miko come down excited as Kyra followed him with Rika and Joel in her arms as she saw Tiana in Vanessa's arms as Miko was looking around for Perry as he sighed as he knew that the youngster would worry about him but right now seemed okay as he was jumping on the couch as Kyra saw Doof smile as he was worrying about Perry himself.

"Doof you okay?

You look worried." she said as he smiled nervous.

"I'm fine.

Let's go have some fun." he said as Kyra agreed.

She could tell that on the inside something was bothering him but knew he didn't want to tell her.

They then left the house.

* * *

Perry whimpered a little as the sleep gas was making him woozy and sleepy as he was going under for a transfusion so he could help his wife Kei as he didn't want to lose her like Marina and knew that wouldn't happen as he wished that the process would go well as he heard voices as his eyes closed and everything went black as Monogram and Carl were watching but were stunned wondering why he'd do something dangerous like this but Monogram knew why.

He was doing it out of Love for his wife and for his family as he needed her to go on and doing this would help Kei recover as they understood as they were scared seeing the turquise furred male asleep as he was in a peaceful trance as his heart beat was steady as they knew he could do this and knew his family were worried about him as they left the doctors to do their job.

They hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Katrina smiled watching both Maya and Miko playing together as she along with Doof, Kyra and Vanessa were in the kitchen talking as she was curious about them as she'd heard Maya talk about Miko and smiled knowing they'd be good for each other and was curious about Miko's origins as he looked nothing like Doof and Kyra as Vanessa knew this would happen as Doof looked nervous.

"He's Perry's son.

He and Perry live with us." she answered.

Katrina gasped knowing that Perry worked for the OWCA like she did as she'd never told Maya but knew that she would need to tell her daughter about what she did for a job as she knew that her nemesis was bound to come after her as she heard her spy watch beep as she excused herself as Maya saw her mother sneaking around as she was curious.

"I wonder why she does that a lot?" she asked herself.

"Maybe she's an agent like my Dad and Uncle Doof.

Sometimes they do that so we don't know." Miko answered.

She nodded as she agreed with his idea as they decided to follow but Maya noticed he was quiet as he had a sad feeling about his father as he pushed it aside as he wanted to play but he saw Rodney catch them in a trap.

"W-Who's that?" Maya told him.

"He's one of the bad guys my Daddy fights!" Miko said.

He then got out of the trap and helped Maya out as Rodney was stunned by both young platypi as Doof smiled knowing Miko was just like his father as he was using karate that Perry had taught him as Katrina was in awe seeing Maya's friend take on her nemesis as Rodney ran off as Miko smiled as Maya hugged him.

"Are you kids alright?" she asked as they nodded.

"Y-Yes Mommy." Maya answered nervous.

They then went inside as they were getting cleaned up for dinner as Maya wondered why Miko hadn't been scared as he had been brave like his father as he reassured her that no bad guys would hurt them.

He heard his Uncle Doof's spy watch go off as he wondered what his boss wanted as he listened to Monogram tell him what had happened about Perry donating his blood to help Kei get better as the brown furred male looked sad as Miko wondered what was bothering him.

Vanessa and Kyra wondered what was wrong as he was quiet during dinner as he needed to visit Perry........

* * *

Vanessa sighed as she saw her father put on his jetpack as he was preparing to go to the Quad-State Area and visit Perry as she understood that he was concerned about his friend and understood that he was worried as he left but saw tears in his eyes as he was scared as he knew Perry would be weak from giving blood as he hoped his partner was okay.

He hoped that he would hold on.......


	13. Homecoming

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Doofensmirtz sighed as he arrived at the Quad-State Area General Hospital as he was nervous about Perry as he entered and went to Kei's room where he saw his friend and partner asleep as he was recovering from the blood transfusion as he saw his brown eyes open.

"H-Hey Doof.

What're you doing here?" he asked weakly.

"I came to see you because Monogram told me about you having to do this because Kei still has that virus and I was worried about you.

The family has been quiet for a while without you." he said as Perry nodded.

"Y-Yeah I know but I missed you." he told him weakly.

The brown furred male smiled seeing his partner would be okay as he saw Monogram and Carl enter as they were relieved that Perry could go home later as Doof was relieved knowing this.

He then returned to the Tri-State Area before his family woke up and get worried about him not being there as he managed to return to the house around seven in the morning as he climbed into bed beside his wife as Kyra wondered what he'd been doing.

He decided not to tell her until Perry came home as he knew that they wouldn't understand as he hoped that things would be okay as she went to make breakfast as she knew that her husband was up to something,

She then heard Miko come downstairs as she smiled at his boundless energy.

She knew that he was worried about his father but knew that he was okay as he was jumping on the couch as she laughed at her nephew as she entered the living room.

"Come on honey you can help make breakfast." she said.

He then followed her into the kitchen as she was making waffles.

She then saw Doof join them as Miko hugged him as he smiled.

He was worried about Perry but knew he would be okay as he would bring him home later.

He then helped them as he was quiet.

!Uncle Doof you okay?" Miko asked him.

The brown furred male nodded in reply.

He didn't want to scare him.

"I'm okay Miko." he answered as he sighed.

The youngster wasn't sure as he had a feeling something was bothering his uncle but didn't want to tell him as he saw his nephew run around as he was excited about maybe going to kindergarten in a few day's time as he knew he was probably going to play with Maya as she was still a little scared after what happened the other day as he understood knowing that she needed help to be brave.

He then saw his nephew get cleaned up as he was ready to go out and play but saw a ray being aimed at him as he was nervous as he ran out there pushing Miko out of the way as the ray hit him as the platypus youngster was scared as he knew that his uncle was hurt as he was getting worried as he saw a cut on his paw as tears welled up in his eyes as Kyra and Vanessa ran out as Vanessa scooped Miko up as they went inside as Kyra helped Doof up as she was nervous knowing something was wrong.

She then went to their bedroom as she put Doof in the bed as she kissed his forehead as she left the room.

She hoped he'd be okay.

* * *

Perry was wondering what was wrong as he woke up in his room.

Kyra was relieved seeing her brother was awake as she was surprised at what he'd done to help Kei as he saw fear in her eyes as she hadn't told him about what had happened to Doof.

He then felt bad hearing it as he wanted to see him but fell getting out of bed as Kyra was worried seeing that as she caught him but saw the worry in his eyes as she helped him back into bed as she knew that he still needed to rest.

She then left the room.


	14. A Strange Side Effect

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and an new plot twist.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Later that night Perry heard moaning as he left the room to see what was wrong as he saw it was Doof as he was pale as he put a paw on his forehead as it was warm as he wondered what was wrong as he remembered that his friend had been hit by a ray as he knew that he needed to get him to the OWCA as Monogram and Carl could help him as he was scared knowing that his friend was ill as he activated the hover car and headed to the OWCA as he was nervous as Carl then examined Doof by putting electrodes on his body as Perry was nervous seeing his friend being like this.

Carl looked nervous as well as Monogram as Perry wondered what was wrong with his partner as he hoped it wasn't too serious as Monogram needed to tell him.

"That ray made him sick but he's changing into a youngster and mightn't remember you or anybody else in your family but don't worry we'll find a way to reverse it Agent P." he said as Perry shivered in fear.

He wanted to cry but knew that Doof needed him now more than ever as he would take care of him once he became a little platypus like Miko.

That thought scared him as he left the OWCA.

He hoped that he would be okay.

* * *

"Perry what's wrong?

I know that something's wrong with my husband and I wanna know.

That way I can help." she said to him as Perry sighed.

He then explained to her about the ray that had hit her husband was making him into a little platypus like Miko as she was scared as he understood as he saw sadness in her eyes as she hoped he would be okay as he would head to the OWCA in the morning as he cared about Doof as he saw things were getting curious.

He then heard Miko sleep walking as they were nervous but maybe they could help him by letting his uncle befriend him as he would be the same age as Miko.

She then woke him up by making wafflesl.

"You were sleep walking again honey.

You were worried about your Uncle Doof, right?" he said as Miko nodded.

"I-I was worried because that ray hit him and did something bad to him." he answered.

Perry understood as he had Miko in his arms as he was taking him back to his room as he needed to reassure him that his uncle was okay even though he knew he was lying as he knew that he didn't want to scare him.

He then heard him yawn as he smiled at his son as he hoped Doof was okay but later in the morning, he heard the spy watch go off as Monogram wanted him to come at once.

He sighed knowing what it was about.

* * *

Carl sighed looking at the sleeping four year old brown furred platypus that was now Doofensmirtz.

He knew that Doof wouldn't be able to remember anything about himself and was unaware that Perry was his friend and partner or that his family cared about him as he was still asleep as the intern stroked his soft brown fur as he saw Monogram join him as he was nervous knowing that Perry was scared for him as they saw him enter as he gasped seeing his friend so tiny and adorable like Miko as he wiped a tear away from his eye as Monogram understood his worry.

"Don't worry about this Agent P.

We'll fix this somehow." he reassured him.

Perry understood as he wanted to wait until Doof woke up before trying to take him home to the family as he hoped that he would trust him as he saw his eyes open.

"W-Who're you?

Where am I?

I-I just want to go home!" he said crying.

Perry felt bad as he knew Miko was like this when hurt or really tired as he then knew what to do.

He then picked him up as he began rocking him gently.

"It's okay.

I know you don't remember me but we're family.

I'll take us back home, okay?" he reassured him.

Doofensmirtz then began to calm down as Perry saw him smile as he snuggled in the turquise furred male's arms as Monogram sniffed seeing that as it was precious as he saw Perry follow Carl as he put Doof down for a while as the brown furred youngster was following him but he didn't mind as it was cute as he listened to Monogram tell him about fixing the ray would take a while but the turquise furred male didn'tmind as he smiled seeing Doof hug his leg.

"We should go now before Kyra gets worried." he said.

He then picked Doof up as he activated the jet pack as they left the OWCA as they were heading home.

* * *

Kyra was stunned seeing her husband as a four year old like Miko as Perryknew this was weird as he saw Miko was excited seeing the strange young platypus but liked having somebody his age to play with as he had no idea it was his uncle as he was playing baseball as he was curious seeing the young brown furred platypus hide behind the couch as he was stunned seeing this as he went under the couch as he saw him curled up in a ball as Miko had a feeling he was sad as he wanted to help his new friend feel better as the brown furred youngster looked at him nervously.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you.

I'm Miko.

What's your name?" he said as Doof was quiet.

"I-I don't have one as my parents didn't want me." he answered.

Miko stared at him even though he knew it wasn't nice to do it.

"_He looks like Uncle Doof."_ he thought.

"I have an idea.

Let's call you Doofy." he suggested.

A smile crossed Doof's face as he heard that.

"I like it a lot." he answered.

Miko smiled as they climbed out from under the couch as Perry saw them together as he was happy that his son was befriending his uncle as he was waiting for Monogram and Carl to fix the ray so they could turn Doof back into an adult again.

He then was making lunch as Kyra was nervous as she knew this wasn't forever but temporary as they heard Perry's watch beep as he hoped Monogram and Carl were fixing it.

She hoped so too.


	15. Bringing Doof Back To Normal

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and I hope you guys like.**

**Juan is Perry's spirit guide who appears to him when he is in great need of advice like what is happening with Doof and I liked that Perry Rocks inspired me with the spirit guide she made for Perry but I'm not copying plus listening to Great Spirits gave me the idea.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry couldn't sleep that night as he was worrying about Doof as he knew that he didn't want his friend to stay the way he was because of the ray as he sighed as he heard gentle laughing as he saw something appear as he gasped seeing it was a feral looking platypus.

"W-Who're you?" he asked it.

"_I am Juan, your spirit guide._

_I only appear when you need me in times of great need._

_Like now._

_I sense you are worried about something."_ she told him.

Perry nodded in reply as he remembered that day when he was little before Monogram had found him when he'd been wanting somebody to help him and Juan had appeared as she reminded him of his mother.

"Yes I remember but I need your help." he replied as she was curious.

"_Go on Perry."_ she said as he took a deep breath.

He then told her about the ray hitting Doof and turning him into a four year old like Miko as she understood knowing he wanted to help his friend as he was strong willed.

"_You should try and find a way to fix what the ray did to your friend."_ he heard her say.

He smiled agreeing with her about this as he saw her vanish as he left for the OWCA as he knew that he could fix the ray and turn Doof back into an adult again.

He hoped it would work.

* * *

Perry was in the O.W.C.A lab looking at how to fix the ray as he let his inner strength emit as he worked on it all night as he knew that this had to go right or he could lose his best friend as he was able to fix it as he smiled as he would bring Doof to here later and then he could get his best friend as he returned to his family's home as he saw it was sunrise as Kyra was asleep as he checked in on Doof as he picked him up gently and left the house as he went to the O.W.C.A as he smiled as he put his friend in front of the ray as he fired it as he watched it hit Doof as he was relieved as he knew that his friend would be okay as they returned to the family home as he placed Doof in his and Kyra's room as he knew that he would be okay as he knew that things were okay as he heard Miko waking up.

He smiled as he went downstairs to make breakfast as he had a feeling he'd be wondering where his friend was as he would explain later as he hoped that things would be okay as he began to hear him enter the kitchen.

He was making toast as he was seeing Miko drawing as he smiled seeing him relaxed as Kyra joined them but she hoped whatever Perry had done to help Doof, that it would work as she wanted her husband back.

He knew that it would work as he was very quiet.

He knew it would work and Doof would be back to normal.

* * *

Later Doof's eyes opened as he was back to normal but knew that he hadn't been himself after being hit by that ray.

He got out of bed as he was hungry and went downstairs as Kyra was outside playing with Miko but was relieved seeing he was back to normal as he wondered what had happened after he had been hit by that ray as Perry laughed.

"I'll tell you later but dinner's nearly ready." he answered as Doof nodded.

He hoped Perry would tell him later.

He knew that things would be okay.


	16. Friendship Is Stronger Than Evil

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to I Love Ferb for her review.**

**Yeah Doofy being turned into a four year old platypus was cute as I imagined this the other day.**

**I'll do more.**

* * *

Doof was quiet as he and Perry were sitting out in the garden later that night as they were stargazing as he wondered what had happened to him when that ray had hit him as the turquise furred male smiled seeing that.

"I'll tell you Doofy.

When the ray hit you, it turned you into a four year old platypus and you didn't remember us or Miko as you two became friends but he'll be a little sad when he finds out about this." Perry said as he smiled at that.

He hoped Miko was okay as he went to his nephew's room as he found him there drawing and humming as he wondered where Doofy was as he didn't see him this morning after he woke up as he didn't know his new friend had been his uncle as he sighed.

"Hey Uncle Doof.

I'm a little sad.

Yesterday I made an new friend named Doofy.

He was a year older than me and looked like you.

But this morning when I woke up, he wasn't there.

My Daddy said he probably went home but I don't know." he said.

Doof sighed knowing that Miko needed to know about that it was him that had been the one he'd befriended after the ray had made him into a four year old platypus as Miko wondered what he wanted.

"There's something I need to tell you.

Doofy was me.

Remember when I was hit by that ray the other day?

Well it turned me into a kid like you.

Only I didn't remember you or the other members of the family.

I hope you're not too upset." he said as Miko was in awe.

He then went back to drawing but later heard sounds of fighting as he had no idea that Perry and his uncle were fighting Rofney and Love Muffin as they had found out where they lived and wanted revenge as Perry took care of them.

He smirked as he saw them run off but saw Doof was quiet as he was scared.

He didn't want to see his family hurt as he heard Rika and Joel along with Tiana cryiog as he along with Kyra and Perry were tending to them as they were hoping to find a way to stop Love Muffin once and for all as he was feeding Tiana as Perry and Kyra were feeding Rika and Joel as they were beginning to calm down as Perry went to see if Miko was okay as he ran upstairs to his son's room but found him in his room playing as he was relieved as he saw that Miko was okay.

He then felt bad as he knew he couldn't protect his family forever and needed to go see Monogram.

He then sighed as he saw them go upstairs as he hoped things would go okay as he left for the O.W.C.A as he had no idea that Love Muffin had taken over and had put Monogram and Carl in cages.

He then left in the hover car.

* * *

Doof woke up in the middle of the night as he couldn't sleep as he had a feeling that something was wrong as Perry hadn't returned from the agency as he was deciding to go there and see what was going on as he entered the O.W.C.A and gasped seeing Monogram and Carl in a cage as he wondered what was going on as he saw Rodney and the rest of Love Muffin as Rodney laughed as Doof took a fighting stance as he heard Rodney laugh.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Heinz." he chuckled as Doof was confused.

He then saw Perry in a fighting stance as Rodney smiled.

"Attack the intruder." he commanded.

"Perry?

Snap out of it!

It's me Doof." the brown furred male said.

He heard Perry snicker as he punched him sending him off his webbed feet as he was shaking as he wondered what had happened to his friend and partner as Monogram sighed.

"They used a machine on him." he told him.

Doof then flinched as he defended himself from this.

He knew Perry wasn't to blame as he was mad at Love Muffin at what they'd done but saw something around Perry's neck as it was a controller collar as he knew what he had to do as he bit through it as the collar broke off as Perry looked dumb founded as tears were in those brown eyes of his as Monogram and the other agents surrounded him and Love Muffin as they surrounded them as he saw Perry run off as he was crying as Monogram and Carl felt bad for him.

He then went to the house as he found that Perry was in his room curled up with tissues and a photo of him and Doof as there were red rims around his eyes as he didn't hear the window open as Doof came in through it.

The male turquise furred male sighed in sadness as he saw his friend there.

"H-How come you're not mad at what happened?" he said.

"It wasn't your fault.

It was Love Muffin's.

They put that collar on you." he reassured him.

Perry smiled wiping tears away as he and Doof went to get something to eat as he felt better as they headed to the kitchen as they were strong as friends and knew nothing would pull them apart like that as Perry smiled knowing that Miko was starting kindergarten the day after tomorrow which made them excited but Perry was nervous but excited for that day.


	17. Feeling Better

**Getting Along As A Family**

**A/N**

**Here's the next and last chapter of the fic but my next one is coming.**

**Thanks to those who've enjoyed and reviewed as I know a lot of people liked.**

* * *

It was late afternoon as Perry along with Kyra had returned from shopping for things for Miko's first day of school in the morning as they were proud that day was coming and a milestone was being crossed as Miko would be attending kindergarten at the O.W.C.A but didn't want him to become an agent even though Doof was teaching him karate when Perry went on missions alone which made the brown furred male happy as he was playing baseball with him as he never really had time with Miko like this.

Kyra smiled seeing them together in the back yard as she knew that he was enjoying this kind of life but she saw that Perry was thinking of Kei but she was recovered and with a host family of her own but promised she'd return when her nemesises were taken care of as she saw tears fall down Perry's cheeks as she knew what was wrong as he wiped them away.

"S-Sorry about that Kyra.

I was just missing Kei.

I know one day she'll return but I just feel lonely without her as the brown furred female understood as she hugged him.

She then understood that he'd been through a lot lately and needed to relax as he smiled weakly as he saw Doof come inside as well as Miko as he ran up and hugged his father as Perry felt better.

"Daddy you okay?

You look sad." he said.

Doof agreed.

"I-I'm fine Miko.

Kyra and I were at the store getting things for your first day of school tomorrow.

I know you'll do great." he assured him.

Miko saw worry in Vanessa's eyes as she felt a little out of place in the family as she was human but she sighed as she saw that her uncle was going upstairs as Perry wanted to take a relaxing bath as it helped him calm down.

She was making snacks but saw Miko go upstairs as he went to his room to play for a while as he knew she and her parents wanted to talk alone as they were worried about him starting kindergarten but knew this was a good thing as he could make friends and get sn education as Doof was nervous knowing Vanessa felt out of place in their family as she was going upstairs to give Miko some snacks as he was drawing at his desk as she put a plate of cookies and some juice on the bedside table.

"Thanks Nessa." he said hugging her.

A smile crossed her face as she felt better leaving him as she peeked into the bathroom seeing Perry lying asleep in the warm bath as she smiled seeing him relaxed and left for her room as she decided to take an nap as she was on her bed as she hoped that things would be okay.

* * *

Later that early evening, Kyra was making dinner as Doof was helping her.

He hoped that Perry was okay as he had listened to her tell him about Perrymissing Kei as he understood knowing he'd thought his ex-wife Marina had died but she'd betrayed him and the agency and knew the turquise furred male was scared in case it happened with Kei.

Kyra understood but knew Vanessa felt sad as she wasn't a platypus like the rest of the family as Doof knew this but knew he loved Vanessa no matter what as she was his daughter and nothing would change that as he saw her enter the kitchen as she felt a little better after her nap as she had a feeling that Miko had taken an nap as well as she heard him run downstairs smelling the food as she laughed at her brother's energy as she knew they needed each other in this family or it would be hard.

She hoped that Perry was okay as she was setting the table as she heard quiet footsteps as Perry entered in pyjammies as they knew he'd had a good bath as he smiled sitting beside Vanessa as they ate and talked as they were enjoying each other's compsny as things were good but Doof knew that Miko was excited about starting kindergarten tomorrow as the young platypus was eating and liking the food as Kyra smiled at her nephew.

"I see somebody likes my cooking." she said as they laughed.

Perry felt a little better as he knew that he needed Juan's help as he was feeling bad about Kei and needed her help as she was his spirit guide and she was very wise as he would try later as he knew nobody but him could see or hear her as he sighed.

_"I'll try after putting Miko to bed_." he thought.

He then smiled as he went to give Miko his bath as he was getting him ready for bed as he had school in the morning as they went upstairs but knew that they'd be okay as Perry was being strong for them but more for Miko's sake as Doof agreed as he needed to talk to Perry later after he put Miko to bed as they could talk later as then nobody could bother them.

* * *

Perry laughed as he was drying Miko off with a towel as he had finished giving him a bath as the youngster laughed as his father helped him into his pyjammies as he entered his room as he tucked him into bed as he sat on the bed as he saw he was excited about school tomorrow as he started making hand shadows like Doof did when he put Miko to bed as he heard him laugh as he joined in as Doof could hear them as he peeked through the door seeing both father and son having alone time as he knew they hadn't done that in a while as he had been doing missions but knew things would be okay.

He then heard Perry tell Miko a story as he smiled listening from the door way as he knew that his friend would be okay as he knew that he needed his help to feel better about Kei as he heard his friend leave Miko's room as he hid but saw Perry go into his room as the brown furred male was curious as he heard him talking to somebody called Juan as he was confused seeing nobody was there as he didn't understand as he couldn't see or hear Juan but Perry was relieved hearing that he should trust in his family and in himself as he knew that she was right as he saw her fade.

He knew she was right as he smiled but knew things would be okay as family was all he had right now and he had to help take care of it.

It was a strange new mission but he knew he could handle it as he fell asleep dreaming.

Doof smiled entering and pulling the covers over his friend seeing a smile cross Perry's face as he slept.

He knew things would be okay now.........


End file.
